


Jaebum's Road to Pocky Victory

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, jinyoung is an evil shit, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Jaebum has beaten everyone at the pocky game, only Jackson (who has a pretty major crush on the leader) remains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I have wanted to write this fic for a while but I never got around to it.  
> It's pretty short but I hope you guys like it.  
> Also please check the ending notes for a PSA

“Jackson-hyung.” Jinyoung said suddenly, leaping into the blonde’s field of vision.

Jackson jumped a mile high, startled at the intrusion. He removed his ear phones and looked at the younger curiously. “What’ up, Jinyoung-ah?” he asked.

Jinyoung looked extremely excited, judging by his sparkling eyes and wide grin, “I found a way for you to fulfill your secret fantasy.” He said secretively.

Jackson’s eyes lit up. “You found a way for be to become the ruler of the llamas and rub it Amber’s face.” He asked excitedly.

Jinyoung’s face went from excited to mildly disturbed. “No…” he said slowly, rolling his eyes when Jackson’s face fell. “I meant your other fantasy.”

Jackson looked at him curiously.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes again. He dropped his voice to a whispher “Your dream of kissing Jaebum hyung.”

Jackson’s face lit up again “Whaaaaat” he screeched.

“Shush, shush.” Jinyoung said, putting his finger on Jackson’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“We're playing the pocky game. At first, he was doing it because I forced him to. But after he ‘beat’ us all, and Mark-hyung put up quite a fight, I actually thought they would kiss.” Jinyoung said pausing for a moment, chuckling at Jackson’s subconscious scowl. “Sheesh, chill, they didn’t. Anyway now you’re the only one left and Jaebum is all fired up…just like you like him.” Jinyoung added with a playful wink.

“Jaebum, come on, you only have one left to beat.” Jinyoung called out. In an instant, Jaebum was inside, a crazed look in his eyes. Jackson knew that look as well as anyone, it was the look of competitiveness.

“He’s all yours.” The younger said with a pat on Jackson’s back before leaving the room.

“You’re going to lose.” Jaebum said cockily as he grabbed the piece of pocky from the box in his hands.

As soon as they started Jaebum had already bitten half of the stick and was already dangerously close to Jackson.

Jackson felt a tingle down his spine at Jaebum’s aggression. He was always used to being the dominant one. However in the face of Jaebum, he went from “Wild and Sexy” to “Wang Puppy” before the elder could say a word.

Determined to put up a fight, he moved closer, locking his eyes with Jaebum’s.

They were so close, Jackson could feel Jaebum’s breath tickling his skin. _Just a bit more_ he told himself.

Suddenly, Jaebum moved his fingers to Jackson’s nose and pressed hard. Jackson instinctively, opened his mouth to breathe.

Seizing the opportunity, Jaebum ate the rest of the pocky stick and smirked at Jackson triumphantly “I won.” He said gleefully.

“You…you” Jackson sputtered, pointing a finger at Jaebum accusingly.

Jaebum shrugged “A win is a win.” He said.

 _‘I don’t want to win you idiot, I want to kiss the stupid smirk of your stupidly perfect face.’_ Jackson mentally yelled at Jaebum.

As Jackson glared at Jaebum while the elder looked quite pleased with himself, Jinyoung walked past the two.

“Hey, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum called out “Thanks for the tip. Pinching his nose totally worked.” He said happily, giving Jinyoung a grateful nod.

Jackson slowly turned to look at Jinyoung, the force of his glare shifting from Jaebum to Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s face blanched.

Jackson growled “Jinyoung”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm not really one for long notes but....
> 
> PSA: Hey guys! For all of you who are interested and have the time please do check out the [ Got7 winter exchange. ](http://got7winter.livejournal.com/765.html) It's being arranged by [ ultravioletrainbows ](http://wassereis.tumblr.com/post/154715629007/wonderful-view-of-you-ultravioletrainbows) who is freaking amazing and deserves all the love. (The link is to her tumblr, in case you need more details or feel free to leave queries in the comments.) Also fun fact, you will not need an account lj or ao3 to participate. yay. Even if it's your first time writing or you're a seasoned veteran of the fanfiction game, it'll be plenty of fun.  
> Sign ups end in 2 days (30th) so please do check it out and sign up because the more the merrier and what better way to start the new year than with some wonderful got7 fanfiction. :)  
> Wishing all you wonderful people a prosperous New Year


End file.
